Moments Like These
by MortalShadowhunter
Summary: Infernal Devices Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**1. Million Ways**

"I'm sorry. I wish there was some way I could make up for what I did. I should have been faster..." Will whispered sullenly, his blue eyes dark with guilt. Tessa moved painfully to his side, her hands light and gentle, pushing his hair from his face.

"There are a million ways that would always make me forgive you." She murmured, wincing as the cut on her shoulder sharpened with pain. Tessa smiled softly. "Kissing me would be one of them."

**2. Unforgivable**

"Will-"

"Just...No."

"I-"

"What you did was unforgivable." Will spat at Jem, his voice shuddering. "I've spent nearly three hours picking duck feathers from my hair."

**3. Scars**

Gideon brushed a finger against her Sophie's scar. "Does it ever hurt?"

"...No, I try to not think about it. I despise it." Sophie mumbled, blushing furiously.

"You shouldn't hate it. It's part of who you are." Kissing her softly on her forehead, Gideon smiled against her skin. "It makes you look tough, like a Shadowhunter.

**4. Lies**

"Does it ever pain you to be like you are?" Tessa asked, her gray eyes blazing with anger. "To always say you don't care?"

Will looked away slightly. It was agony and had burned him from the inside out, breaking him little by little every day. Instead, he just turned to her and laughed humorlessly. "Why should I care about you?"

**5. Silver Lining**

"This is better, then? Are you in pain?" Tessa asked, choking back hot tears.

Jem brushed her hair back lightly, his parchment like hood shielding his silver eyes. "No. I am not in pain. At least I get to see you." Tessa knew she should feel better, that becoming a Silent Brother would help him live, but she could not help but feel as if she were dying a little inside. Even silver linings have bittersweet endings.

**6. Burn**

There were many things Tessa had often ached for: books, company, sleep, and comfort, but this insatiable pain that drew her towards the hue of silvers and blues had surprised her. A flame was burning in her chest and she knew it had to be put out, but her longing for their dizzying touch one more time had begun to confuse the line between propriety.

**7. Unspoken Dreams**

"You always have asked me if I am alright and I have assured you that I am fine." Jem breathed, his silvery eyes glowing. "But I am not alright, Tessa. I must be delusional. I have had too many dizzying and hopeless hallucinations and dreams that cloud my mind. Something as good as this cannot be real."

Tessa curved her arms around his neck, her mouth slightly parted. "Then it's good that you have finally woken up."

**8. Bitter**

Jem had never seemed so cold and so aloof, his voice brisk when he told Will that he would rather die than fall prisoner to the _yin fen._ While it was Jem who spoke the hateful words, Will was left with a bitter taste on his tongue, wondering why he felt a sharp pain clawing at his chest. And then he realized it was concern for his health, pain for his illness, and love for his life.

**9. Acceptance**

"Thank you." Will whispered, his hands reddening as he pressed them to his chest. "For saving my sister."

"Will-"

"Once a Lightworm, always a Lightworm, but..." Will smiled painfully, his breath shallowing. "You are a good man, Gabriel. Make sure you take care of my sister."

**10. Angel**

Henry leaned in closer, studying the way the clockwork angel seemed to tick beneath his fingertips. Tessa indeed had come across a quite interesting mechanism and he would hate for something to-

"Henry!" Charlotte called, startling him. He nearly dropped it, lifting his goggles from his face and setting the metal angel on the table. Charlotte stepped inside his workshop, her brown hair falling from her plaits. "Your dinner is cold and you're still working on your little mechanical bits and bobs. You've spent half the day dreaming." Looking at her again, he could see why he thought she was beautiful. She had lovely clockwork wings and hands of slim rods of steel. Henry sighed. Her eyes were the color of gold and they glowed as she whirred and clicked. "Henry!" Charlotte snapped again, pulling him from his thoughts. "You're dreaming again!"

**11. Children**

"Does it bother you?" Tessa asked, her fingers running over the jade pendant at her throat. Her veil was still tucked in her bun, pooling around her.

"Does what bother me?" Taking her in his arms, Jem pressed his mouth to her cheek.

"That I will not be able to bear your children?"

"Oh, Tessa." Jem murmured, giving her a soft smile. "I would not love you more if you could have children, nor do I love you less because you cannot. As long as you are here with me, I will love you always, no matter what."

**12. Not Fun at All**

"Beds are supposed to be nice things. Shadowhunters are supposed to be threatening. Buildings are supposed to be welcoming!" Jem shuddered in horror. "She said that there would be entertainment. She swore that it would be fun, but was it? Oh, no. Not at all!"

Will laughed hysterically, covering his mouth with one hand. "You seriously believe that when a scantily dressed Downworlder ifrit walks up to you and asks if you want to play, that she is talking about a game of chess?"

Jem threw his hands up. "What's wrong with believing that?"

**13. Confusion**

"How can you be so unbelievingly stupid?" Cecily asked, her hands on her hips.

Gabriel was staring at her, wall eyed. "I thought you said Will was in the town!"

"Wait...What are you talking about? Will is in town..."

"No, he's not...I'm talking about Will finding out about us."

Cecily mirrored Gabriel's expression. "He found out about what?"

**14. Marriage**

Jem hooked a finger in Tessa's jeans, smiling as her kissed her tenderly on her cheek. "Do you want to get married?"

"What?" Tessa widened her eyes, her eyes glowing with joy and a hint of surprise.

"Well," Jem looked at her shyly, "I've asked once and you accepted. I'm afraid asking the way I did last time would spark memories that we have both tried to push down."

Tessa laughed. "Like corsets?"

**15. Frustrated**

Jem grumbled in frustration, tossing the black rectangle on the bed beside him. "You know I've been a very patient person, Tessa, but when the zombies keep eating my plants and my brains, I can't help but feel somewhat frustrated...And I thought I was good at fighting."

"It's a game." Tessa sighed, tapping icons on her phone. "It's not supposed to be like real life fighting."

"You mean to tell me that I spend over 150 years of my life training for combat, learning to heal, and speak through my mind, and it still won't help me in this game?Dear me, my life has been all for nothing."

**16. Disgusted**

"Don't do that, Tessa, please." Will groaned, pressing his eyes into his pillow.

Tessa smiled with amusement, lying next to him. "Why not?"

"Firstly, Changing into me with the wrong cut dress is just plain mind scarring."

**17. Scones**

Bridget brought out a full tray of sweets and pastries, setting them on the main table. "I have pound cake, puddings, and assortment of different breads, mini pie, blueberry scones-"

Gideon choked on his water, his facial expression horrified when he recalled a less than savory time involving scones.

**18. Kiss**

"Thank you Magnus." Will said softly, snowflakes swirling around them. "You helped me even though I was a pain. I admit I was impetuous and foolish at times, so thank you for listening to me and helping me."

Magnus gave him a measured look. "I've never had a Nephilim thank me before. It is better than even when I kissed you."

Will's hesitant smile slipped. "You did what?"

**19. Blood, Sweat, and Tears**

Tears slipped down Tessa's face as she clutched to Jem, silent sobs shaking her body. Her nails dug into his back as she cried out in pain. "It hurts, James, it hurts." Blood had started to soak through the front of her dress like a red rose. "It burns."

"It's going to be alright, Tessa. It will be alright." Jem whispered, though his voice was unsteady. Tessa's forehead was slick with a sheen of sweat, her mouth opening to grasp for ragged breaths of air. "Just hold on, Tessa. The Silent Brothers are almost here. Just hold on a little longer."

**20. Together**

"You're gorgeous." Jem whispered, his hands lacing with hers. "The ceremony was beautiful as well. By the Angel, I love you Tessa."

"I love you, James. It has been too long." Tessa murmured, drawing him closer. A chill breeze stirred her hair, pulling it from it's loose pins and letting it curl down her back. "He's here, James. I can sense it." She looked up, almost expecting to see Will standing before her. "He is happy."

Will smiled softly though Tessa could not see him. "Finally, together. You have my best of wishes, Jem...Tessa." He stroked a stray curl of her hair. "With hope at last, William Herondale."


	2. Chapter 2

**21. Addicted**

Jem was staring at the phone screen from under the covers, mesmerized as the lights darted around when he touched it. His game was immediately interrupted when Tessa yanked the covers of him, her gray eyes filled with affection and a hint of frustration. "When I said you could see my phone, I meant for a few minutes. This is starting to become a problem."

"Hold on," Jem murmured, his eyes still fixated on the screen. "The candy keeps exploding. I must gather the oranges and the cherries because the flashing words said it was my mission. Candy Crush has such high standards. I must meet them."

**22. Looking Back**

"You're insane!" Tessa cried, holding onto the horse for dear life as it sped down the sloping hill. Will laughed, his black hair, for once, out of his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

**23. Protective**

"Thank you." Cecily breathed, her hands clutching at Gabriel's coat lapels. "I didn't see it coming."

Gabriel smiled. "That's alright. You're safe and that's all that matters." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

Will growled. "Don't even think about it."

**24. Alone**

"It gets easier." Magnus put his arms around Tessa, trying to comfort her. Though she was not a Shadowhunter, she was wearing white for mourning, cuts from the demon fight still lacing her arms.

"No, it doesn't." Tessa cried, her voice raw from screaming. "It's been over a century since Will and it still hurts as if it were yesterday. Now I don't have either of them."

**25. Look at That**

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that? The Herondale name, restored." Will said to himself, watching as the golden haired boy slipped on Will's son's ring. "Jamie, he's wearing your ring."

James pushed back a mess of black curl from his face, his golden eyes glinting. "That bloody bastard stole my ring, and you, as my father, aren't going to do anything about it?"

**26. Improper**

"Tessa, I don't think..." Jem trailed off his sentence, his face flushing with red. No matter how many years would pass between them, he didn't ever think he could truly come to accept the scandalous outfit Tessa called short shorts.

**27. Remember**

"It's been ages since I've played...I don't think I remember." Jem grimaced, picking up a violin.

Tessa smiled at him. "Just try."

"Forgive me," Jem murmured as he raised the violin to his throat, "but my arrangement of Tchaikovsky's Concerto is a little rusty."

**28. Corset**

"Will! What did you do to the poor cat?" Tessa cried out as she stumbled upon a very angry, very squished, and very shamed Church. Walking into the room, Will grinned slyly at his masterpiece.

"Church was getting a little fat." He shrugged as he went to leave the room again. He paused, glancing back at Tessa. "Oh, a reminder. You musn't leave your corsets out or strange things might happen. I would hate for Church to have to endure another session of lacing the strings up again."

**29. Frightened**

"Ouch. What was that for?" Will asked sullenly, holding his hand to his reddening cheek. Angry tears sprung in Tessa's eyes as she moved to embrace him, her body shaking.

"You frightened me. I thought you were dead." Tessa sobbed, burying her head in his chest. "Don't ever do that again or I'll have to kill you myself."

"It would be an honor."

**30. Transvestite**

"What is going on here?" Tessa asked, her eyes enormous. Jem was at a loss for words, his hands still coiled in the lacings of Tessa's corset. Even Will didn't know what to say, his hand braced against the wall as he winced in pain when the corset crushed his chest. Backing away, Jem pointed accusingly at Will.

"His idea."

**31. Lingerie**

"Gifts for your special someone." Jem read off the sale sign. He glanced into a room of clothing, walking towards it. "Perhaps, Tessa-" When his eye caught what type of clothing the room was stocked with, his eyes widened and he spun on his heel, making his way back outside. "Tessa, these shops...What kind of demon's inhabit them?"

"Oh, that store?" Tessa asked, pointing at the one Jem had just come out of. "An acquaintance of mine owns it. I get half off everything there since I know them."

Jem could have sworn he died of embarrassment, his imagination running shamelessly wild.

**32. Smudge**

Cecily twirled in her wedding gown, happy tears forming in her eyes, smudging her makeup. Charlotte and Sophie smiled back at her. "You look absolutely darling!" They chorused, moving to fix her makeup. Cecily looked over at Will.

"Do you like it?"

"You look like," Will grimaced, staring at the makeup stains, "a hooker."

**33. Surprise**

"I think I'm going to trust Jem when it comes to going to the party." Tessa sighed. "I don't think I'd want to be called out as improper."

Will grinned mischievously. "Jem's gone quite a few times. Trust me, Tessa. He isn't the innocent angel you think he is. When you get to know him more, his secrets may surprise you when you realize he isn't _that _proper...Especially when-"

Jem coughed delicately. "I haven't a clue what you are talking about."

**34. Fangirls**

"Tessa? Who are they?" Jem asked as the mass of teenage girls rushed towards him with squeals of delight. "And how do they know my name? And why are they speaking in terrible Mandarin? How do they know what happened in my life?"

Tessa laughed slightly, pulling him from the mass of giggling girls. "They're fangirls...Trust me, Jace gets them all the time."

Jem grimaced, wiping off his jacket. "Demons?"

"Yep."

**35. Disney**

"What are you doing?" Jem asked as he looked over, watching as Will scribbled in a 'blueprint' on a map.

"I'm planning a mental institution."

"...Why?"

Will shuddered, his eyes bloodshot and the shadows beneath them dark with exhaustion. "What do you mean why? Disneyland is not the happiest place on earth! Did you not see the way people were possessed by the Donald Duck ride? I must do something about this before the ducks and the psychos take over the world."

**36. Spirit**

Will was not amused when he found himself watching over the new Shadowhunters in New York. "No, no, no...He's a Lightworm...Don't...Magnus, you just ruined your life. Wait, you mean to tell me that you obviously have good looks, though not as good as mine, and wit, and you take the name Lightwood instead of Herondale? Demon pox on all your houses. Wait...DID YOU JUST BURN MY BLOODY PARABATAI?"

**37. Love**

"Don't talk to me, Will." Tessa said, covering her face with a pillow. "You lied to me."

Will looked at her helplessly. "I had to."

"When you kissed me, I thought that it meant you loved me or at least accepted me."

"Tessa." Will murmured, uncovering her face with a hesitant hand. "I've been in love with you since the beginning."

**39. Servant**

"Sometimes I think I shouldn't have become a Shadowhunter." Sophie said, her hand over Gideon's arm. He looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?"

Sweeping a finger across the table, Sophie grimaced. "The new servant is just awful at dusting."

**40. Demon Pox**

Jem gave Will a stern look, his silvery eyes blazing. "What in Raziel's name are you doing?"

Will grinned, still scribbling down on his piece of paper. "Editing my demon pox song."

Looking at them both in utter confusion, Tessa arched an eyebrow. "Demon pox. What is demon pox?"

"If I were you," Jem sighed, glancing at Will's suddenly insane expression, "I really wouldn't ask."

"DEMON POX, OH, DEMON POX, OH HOW IS IT AQUIRED?


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Deadly Sins Theme- A humorous one and a serious one for each sin**

**1a. Gluttony**

"Will!" Tessa scolded, slapping his hand. "We all know Sophie's sponge cake is good, but there's no need to go around stuffing your face."

Will just grinned, holding a mound of heavily sugared sponge cake on his plate and spooning a delicate and teasingly flirtatious bite into his mouth. "Don't worry, I won't eat it all" he said, turning from her, "I intend to share it with myself."

**1b. Gluttony**

Jamie knew he should stop, that his own thoughts had muddled together into a blur of nothingness, but his hands kept finding the metal cap and prying it open, instinctively raising it to his mouth and gulping down the hallucinogenic liquid. There was a point in his endeavors when Jamie had realized the pain in his chest, but he kept drinking because he was bitter about his loss and the delirious notions that alcohol had on the Herondales. It wasn't that he wanted to stop or that he should stop, but as the warm feeling of the drink spread throughout his body, he didn't have the power to stop.

**2a. Sloth**

"Jem. The TV will wait."

"But I'll miss my episode."

"You can record it." Tessa grumbled, pulling the bed covers off him. "You already know that."

"I know." Jem said, smiling as he pulled her down onto the bed and kissing her tiredly. "But why leave here when there are so many other things we can do?"

**2b. Sloth**

Will grasped his pillow, his eyes blank as he stayed in his bed, his eyes dark with lack of sleep. Though he heard the door open, he didn't get up, just keeping still as grief clouded his mind. "Go away, James."

"Will. You have to get up at some point." Jem sighed, sitting next to him and untangling his dark hair with his long, slender fingers. "We are Shadowhunters. I feel your sadness but you need to push past your loss-"

"My loss. I let her die, Jem." Will buried his head in the covers, choking back an anguished cry. "There is no reason for me to get up. I let my own sister die."

**3a. Envy**

"He's adorable." Tessa cooed, holding a tiny, fluffy, white kitten in her hands. She had spent days fawning over the kitten and, though Jem was patient, he had started to fidget and look more and more displeasured by the minute. Glancing over, Tessa frowned, rubbing the kitten's fur against her cheek. "I thought you liked cats."

Plucking the cat from her hands, Jem put it in it's bed and locked the cage door. "He's tired."

"But-" Tessa broke off her sentence when she saw Jem cross his arms. Leaning forward as she smiled, Tessa pressed her lips to his cheek. "Aww. Are you jealous?"

**3b. Envy**

From the moment the ring was slipped onto her finger, Will felt a sharp pain of envy in his chest. He couldn't help but hate himself when anger welled up inside his chest when they kissed, their mouths curled into smiles and hands interlaced. They looked so happy that he felt himself break. His parabatai deserved to be happy, but at what cost? However, when Tessa and Jem walked down the isle, Will just stood up and shook Jem's hand, offering his congratulations even though he knew they were full of lies.

**4a. Pride**

"Don't be silly." Cecily chirped, laying her hand over Gabriel's. "I've always beaten you when it comes to using longswords."

"You're just like your brother sometimes." Gabriel grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Cecily crossed her arms, looking unconvinced. "I've had the slight temptation to lock you in with a room with Will until you learn that I really am the best at longswords. I beat you the fastest anyone ever has and you keep telling me that_ I_ still need work?"

Gabriel regretted letting her win.

**4b. Pride**

Unfurling the ring from his hand, Jem slipped it on his finger, knowing that, whatever he did, he would never make his uncle proud. To his uncle, foreign blood was as dirty as ichor, lacing his appearance and pumping through Jem's veins, sickening him. Elias's looks as cold as ice made him remember that the Carstairs would not tolerate his lack of honor for the family. "If you knew any better, you would let yourself die rather than be a cruel reminder of what our family is weakened by," Elias had told him.

_No. You say it is a cruel reminder when you are really just prideful of our family and want to make it pure and without weakness and without foreign influence. _Jem had thought when he wonder how he could feel so prideful, yet humiliated at the same time.

**5a. Wrath**

"Will! Where are you taking Church?" Tessa asked, running after Will, who had long scratches up his arms.

"To the kitchen."

"Oh, did he not get fed yet?" Tessa assumed, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "Are you going to the pantry?"

Will scowled, gripping the cat's scruff tightly. "No. I'm taking him to the meat grinder."

**5b. Wrath**

He hadn't meant to hold on so tightly to his slender and bruised wrists. He hadn't meant to hurt him about taking the drug more often. He hadn't meant to be so angry, but it boiled inside him like hot magma. Instead of dwelling on his guilt, Will tried to listen to Balios' galloping beneath him, the rain searing his face as he whipped through it with the intent of making the physical pain stronger than the pain he held in his heart.

Cleanse the unyielding.

Cleanse the guilty.

Cleanse the hateful.

**6a. Greed**

"Oh, I intend to take them all." Jem said as Tessa came over, lying down next to him and putting her head on his chest. She had caught him the day before stealing the chocolates from the gift bag for Jocelyn's and Luke's wedding, freezing like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "They are just heavenly."

"They're for the wedding as a present." Tessa answered, taking the small, wrapped, chocolate candy from his hand and dropping it back into the basket. "You're not supposed to eat them all."

"How can I resist? They are absolutely heavenly and sweet," Jem murmured, popping another one into his mouth, "just like you."

Tessa blushed.

**6b. Greed**

Catching Jem's helpless glance as he climbed into the carriage, Will's heart twisted with anger for his uncle. Grabbing Elias's wrist as he walked past him, Will brought his lips close to his ear, his voice low and gravely. "No matter how long you plan to steal Jem away from the Institute and hole him up in Idris, he will never be yours." Will hissed in protectiveness. "Never yours. You hear me? Jem is mine. All mine."

**7a. Lust**

"Oh, Will! That tickles." Tessa giggled when he brushed his fingers against her side, his light touch hitting ticklish nerves. She squirmed as Will caught hold of her, kissing her gently across her neck and knotting his fingers in her gown. Lying down backwards, Tessa expected to be splayed across the bed but instead found herself to be falling, landing on the floor in a piled heap. She laughed as Will looked down at her, his expression surprised though it soon changed into a grin.

"I guess we can make do down there as well." Will said, moving beside her to kiss her again.

**7b. Lust**

Tightening her fingers in his hair, Tessa pulled him against her, wanting to ease this incessant and foreign ache she had never noticed before. Jem murmured something in mandarin against her mouth, his hands moving to unlace the strings of her corset. Sliding his mouth down to where the ever loosening corset failed to cover, Tessa wound her legs around his waist knowing that, no matter what ghastly improper and yet exciting thing they were about to commit, he would always be safe and warm and inviting.

By the time they exchanged their first 'I love you's' they knew that it was not to late nor were they in vain.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed these drabbles. I need more topics and/or suggestions so please, please, please, leave a review saying what you would like to see or what you want my next drabbles to be based on. Thanks, lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry if I repeat drabble names. I have short term and long term memory loss. Did I mention that I have short term memory loss? **

**TickTockClockWork: Gawd. I need you for all my stories. Thanks for the helpful criticism and I hope to see more! :)**

**1. Forgetful**

"Henry, darling. You couldn't have possibly forgotten about the Clave meeting later today." Charlotte sighed, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Forgotten? Of course not." Henry scoffed, leaning forward again to click a gear into place. They started turning in synchronization, making wonderful whirring noises as the light bulb started to glow. Pulling off his goggles, Henry beamed in excitement. "Lottie, dear! I finally got it to work. We must go out to celebrate tonight!"

"Er...Henry, the Clave meeting."

Henry stopped his excited babbling, staring at her with frozen horror. "We have a Clave meeting today?"

**2. Joyfully**

_Tessa cares deeply for you, William. She needs you now that I am leaving. _Jem's voice echoed through Will's head, pounding out any scattered thoughts that remained.

"How? I need you as much as I need her."

_Pretend I am still with you. Smile like you used to. Though I am changed, I still feel for my parabatai because you were one of the people closest to my heart._

Raising his head, Will looked helplessly and forlornly at his Jem who was becoming less like his Jem by the second. "I have forgotten," Will sighed, "how to smile joyfully."

**3. Mr. Lightwood**

"Mr. Lightwood," Sophie said, hissing when her fingers grazed over the new rune on her arm, "how long is it supposed to burn-"

"Really, now, Sophie." Gideon grinned, sitting beside her and kissing her good cheek lovingly, "I'm your husband and you're still calling me Mr. Lightwood. Besides, _Shadowhunters _don't traditionally call each other by last names and the last time I checked, you were a _Shadowhunter._"

"I hope so," Sophie said grudgingly, "or else I'd still be pestering Bridget to clean the remaining scones from underneath your bed."

**4. Suffering**

"Why are all the books so...melancholy?" Jem asked, crossing his legs on the floor of Will's room.

"Well, a book without such pain and suffering wouldn't make much of an eventful book, would it?" Will said, leaning back on his elbows. "It is the realism of such sorrow that imbues itself in the story, helping us realize that we do not suffer alone."

"Oh, Will," Jem sighed, smiling crookedly, "you are never alone. I'm your parabatai, aren't I?"

**5. Vow**

The marriage had been more of a mundane one, seeing as Tessa could not be bound by wedding runes, but the ceremony was lovely nonetheless. It was only when Tessa had matched loving gazes with Will to exchange 'I do's' that he realized that she truly did love him all along. And with that, his soul was put at ease that he was doing the right thing.

For him.

For Jem.

**6. Water**

"WILLIAM HERONDALE. PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

When Will had offered to carry her at the beach once he had seen how tired she was, she hadn't seen the higher tides and mischievous glint in his eyes as she was scooped up and carried closer and closer to the shoreline.

**7. Embarrassing**

Tessa shrieked, tripping over her half assembled dress and hiding behind the curtains of the window, feeling awfully exposed. "What in the heavens are you doing here?"

"Jem said you were dressed." Will accused, leaning against the doorway.

"I said _almost _dressed." Jem muttered, the back of his head only slightly visible behind Will where he had turned around to save Tessa the embarrassment and hide the red that had flushed across his own face. "Almost dressed and dressed are two _very different things._

"That's funny," Will said, glancing back. "That hasn't stopped you from coming into _my _room before."

**8. Fox**

Jem's eyes were wide as he watched the YouTube video on his computer play on repeat. Tessa, who had become extremely annoyed, went off to go watch her other show in the living room, leaving Jem singing, "What does the fox say?" alone.

**9. Apologies**

"I'm sorry," Jem whispered, lacing his fingers tiredly with Will's.

"For what?"

"I always thought," he sucked in a ragged breath, "that you were the one to cause so much hurt but, when I look at it," Jem drew a sleeve across his forehead, "maybe I'm the one who needed to apologize the most."

**10. Worth**

"Would it have been worth it to become a mundane for love if you had to?" Tessa asked, curling up against Will. He put his arms around her, pressing his mouth feverishly to hers.

"Anything would have been worth being with you, my Tessa." Will murmured against her lips. He closed his eyes, a picture of Jem flashing on the backs of his eyelids. "Our Tessa."

**11. Cat-astrophe**

"I'm going to go get you your suit real quick." Tessa said, pulling her hand out of Jem's and heading to the closet. "For Jocelyn's and Luke's wedding."

"Oh, it's alright. I'll get it later." Jem assured her, taking her wrist and holding her back. "Really, it's quite alright." However, determined to get her way, Tessa pried his hand from her wrist, marching to the closet where she opened it and found four fluffy kittens curled up in a makeshift bed. Tessa widened her eyes, turning towards Jem.

"How long have you been hiding these?"

Jem grinned uncomfortably. "Only about three months."

**12. Teacups**

The first thing Charlotte heard when she awoke was a loud explosion coming from the kitchen.

Not even bothering to grab a dressing gown, she threw off the bed covers, running to the kitchen where she found Henry covered in soot with burned tinges on his face and hands. He looked up at her in sheepishness. "Don't worry, I'm alright."

Charlotte looked around frantically. "You're alright? You're alright? THE CHINA TEACUPS ARE NOT ALRIGHT!"

**13. Blush**

Tessa didn't think she knew of a time where she had blushed that many times in one day until Jem had insisted they go for a late walk down at the beach after dinner on Valentines day. She also didn't think Jem knew what PDA stood for, though she had to admit she didn't really care anyway.

**14. Children**

"I tell you, he does like me." Will said adamantly, looking affectionately down at Jamie who was asleep on his chest. Tessa sat next to him, leaning her head up against his shoulder and touching his cheek. Will smiled, a truly contented one that warmed Tessa's heart. "I want to name the next one-"

"Next one?" Tessa sat upright, her hand still rested on Will. "How many children do you plan for us to have?"

"Oh, just a few." Will said, grinning. "A few for each room in the Institute."

**15. Never in a Million Years**

"You are the only one I have left." Tessa whispered, clutching Magnus. "Please, don't leave me."

"Oh, Tessa." Magnus sighed, holding Tessa close to his heart. Holding her close to the one thing that would never fail him as long as he was well and healthy, to the one thing that they shared in common. "I would never, in a million years, leave you to face the world alone."

**16. Words**

"Cecily once told me that your brother said you were quite the gentleman with words." Sophie said sarcastically, her hand finding Gideon's.

He grinned. "Maybe not. I've always stumbled over such things."

Sophie laughed. "That speech you gave when you asked for my hand, though, seemed to have been practiced very well."

"I tell you, it was off the top of my hand. I'm sure."

"Oh, you are?" Sophie said, raising an amused eyebrow. She drew a paper from her dress pocket. "I beg to differ."

**17. Lingering**

Jem pressed his mouth to Tessa's chest, the covers gathered around her waist. She shuddered, dipping down and pushed her lips against his, pulling him down against her and sinking down further into the covers and sheets. She willed for him to not be so delicate but he smiled coyly and drew back, leaving lingering and teasing kisses on her lips, one after another.

**18. Lassitude**

The moment Tessa's eyes started to flutter open, her lips drawn in a tired smile, Will kissed her lightly at the edges of her mouth. Instantly, her arms were around her his neck, her mouth parting beneath his and her legs winding around his waist. As Will smirked, she let out a contented sigh. "Will, you musn't do this to me when I'm so tired. Now I can't possibly go back to sleep."

"And your point is..?" Will said, leaning back down to kiss her again.

**19. Prerequisite**

"Jem. You have to get a passport if you want to go to France." Tessa sighed, dragging him into the car. "Now, you can't just go everywhere without them."

"By why?" Jem complained, following her. "We can just go by Portal."

Tessa smiled affectionately and amusedly. "You can't keep using that as an excuse because you don't like the photographer."

"She said she didn't like ducks!"

**20. First Thoughts**

Tessa knew that she would never forget the expression on Jem's face when she walked in at the moment Will scooped him up bridal style, flailing around like a fish on land. Tessa frowned. "Whatever are you doing to poor James?"

Looking at her in surprise, Will grinned. "I'm preparing for the wedding where I carry Jem down the isle. It's customary."

Jem gave him a withering look. "The first thing that comes to mind is me marrying you?"

"Well, if I had told Tessa that I was really going to lock you in a room while Gabriel was bathing, her mind would have been scarred most definitely."

**Author's Note: HELLO LOVELIES! I just want to say, check out my new story To Endure, To Love. It's Wessa and will have some Jessa, but wait for more updates to come. :) Love, Love!**


End file.
